SpongeBob Watching Scene
SpongeBob Watching Scene is a popular SpongeBob scene that is known for being controversial. Characters *Anais Watterson (Halloween) *Darwin Watterson *Gumball Watterson (Halloween) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Normal) Summary SpongeBob is caught red-handed when the three Wattersons in Halloween costumes sees him watching a commercial of the preview of Halloween episode of the Amazing World of Gumball on TV. Plot After he was stranded as when Hindenburg II is crashed by a mooring tower, SpongeBob is seen in his house watching TV. The show he is watching appears to be a Preview to the Amazing World of Gumball epsidode called Halloween. SpongeBob looks closer at the TV, just as the three Watterson in Halloween coustumes comes into the scene. SpongeBob quickly changes to the newsreel channel to see the Chirstmas newsreel in 1950 that modifies it while laughing nervously and saying, "I was just looking for the newsreel channel, guys!" It might be hinted that the show that he was watching was embarrassing or inappropriate. Appearance *SpongeBob's Treasure to Holidays Transcript *is seen sitting down on a live-action chair *'Skeleton Gumball Watterson (Through TV)': We have come too far. We are in dores on that wackiest party of all time, so come on! What do you say? You with me? *push Gumball. He then sigh *'Darwin Watterson (Through TV)': No. *'Skeleton Gumball Watterson (Through TV)': Well, you got to put my majority in charge. *'Darwin Watterson (Through TV)': Darn! *'Princess Anais Watterson (Through TV)': This party is going to be awesome! *'Carrie (Through TV)': I am sorry but this party is not making for disguses and cheesecakes. *'Srkeleton Gumball Watterson (Through TV)': Yeah, but she is going to her hairstyles. *puts Anais into a live-action branch as SpongeBob looks closer *'Skeleton Gumball Watterson (Through TV)': You are just going hang out first. *cuts to outside as the three of them from the TV tries to use tactical skills *'Princess Anais Watterson': Go, go, go! *'Princess Anais Watterson (Through TV)': At least it is going to get worse. *kick the door as they use huntin posses but they stop and see SpongeBob *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Everyone! *changes the channel into Newsreel Channel with text "Christmas 2020" *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Christmas 2020. As the spirit of Christmas unites all humanity and cartoonity, men and women everywhere reaffirm their faith in the brotherhood of man. The News Magazine of the Screen presents from around the world: The Spirit of Peace on Earth: Good Will Toward Men. Say Merry to the United States. *cuts to USA as camera pans to the live-action human children choir singing then cut outside to a live-action church then cut to a live-action human pastor lifting up his hands and the people are standing up. Cut to four live-action people leave a church. Cut to a man in a trenchcoat and bowler hat shakes his hand and all people to leave *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': England. *see all the scenes to England to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Holland. *see all the scenes to Holland to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': France. *see all the scenes to France to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Sweden. *see all the scenes to Sweden to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Switzerland. *see all the scenes to Switzerland to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Korea. *see all the scenes to Korea to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Japan. *see all the scenes to Japan to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Canada. *see all the scenes to Canada to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Mexico. *see all the scenes to Mexico to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Australia. *see all the scenes to Australia to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Bangladesh. *see all the scenes to Bangladesh to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Republic of China. *see all the scenes to Republic of China to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': India. *see all the scenes to India to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Mongolia. *see all the scenes to Mongolia to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': New Zealand. *see all the scenes to New Zealand to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Papua New Guinea. *see all the scenes to Papua New Guinea to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Timor. *see all the scenes to Timor to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Malaysia. *see all the scenes to Malaysia to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Myanmar. *see all the scenes to Myanmar to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Vietnam. *see all the scenes to Vietnam to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Thailand. *see all the scenes to Thailand to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Laos. *see all the scenes to Laos to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': Saudi Arabia. *see all the scenes to Saudi Arabia to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': South Africa. *see all the scenes to South Africa to every Christmas prayer *'Newsreel Announcer (Through TV)': And of course: Brunei Darussalem. The end. *stop singing as when we see all the scenes of Brunei to every Christmas prayer as scene fades to the ending screen. SpongeBob chuckles *'SpongeBob SquarePants': I was just looking for the newsreel channel, guys! *'Skeleton Gumball Watterson': Please, SpongeBob. Santa Claus is in trouble and I need your help to go to Islamic New Year Island. Please, Lord. Please. I want Jesus, Jr. to be born.